


I Wouldn't Mind It

by Curious_Archer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Follows the shows storyline with a minor twist, MamaBearClarke, MamaBearLexa, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Archer/pseuds/Curious_Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke was arrested she was two weeks pregnant. Nine month's later, Abby refuses to let her family die and sends Clarke, Raven, and Clarke's daughter to the ground.<br/>There they meet a certain set of grounders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Mind It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm righting this story because I have a strange obsession with stories where Clarke is a mom. This story will follow the show's storyline, but somethings will be a little different because of Clarkes daughter and the three being sent down early. Please Review and let me know what you think!

Screams tore through the night. Inmates of the Skybox did their best to ignore the pain filled noise, few actually cared about where the screams might be coming from. Those who were closest to the noise banged on their doors yelling for help, trying to draw the attention of the guards. They thought that someone was being hurt or had hurt themselves.

The screaming went on for hours. No one knew how to respond anymore. Many of the teens, stood pacing in their cells, waiting for it to stop, waiting for someone to go and help. Others sat on their bunks and made bets with their bunkmates on what had happened to the girl who appeared to be in so much pain.

Finally, just when they thought that they couldn’t take it anymore… the screaming stopped. To those who had some distance between them and the mysterious girl in an unknown cell; the night was quiet, and they could finally go to sleep. To those next door; they heard the sound of a much, much smaller voice crying.

Now they knew.

* * *

_One Minute Before It Went Quiet_

“Mo-o-o-m,” the girl cries, the word broken up by sobs of pain. “You have to promise to keep her safe! Ple-e-e-ase! Oh god! Ple-hease!”

“Clarke,” her mother says, “You need to calm down! Okay? Calm down! It’s time for you to push!”

“This baby is staying right where it is until you promise me that nothing will happen to her! That you will keep her safe after they kill me!” Clarkes growls, grabbing the person closest to her by their collar and pulling them towards her and looking them straight in the eye and saying, “Jackson, I swear to god if you don’t take care of both of them, I will come back and float you myself! You got that?”

Abby’s medical intern nods both seriously and in fear.

“Mom?”

“I promise sweetie, I promise!... Now push!”

And with one final guttural scream, at 5:27am on September 2nd, 2152, Harper Dylan Griffin was born.

“Oh, Clarke! She’s beautiful! Oh,” Abby said, as she pulled the small girl into her arms and cradled her close to her chest. Abby could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks. “Oh, Clarke she’s precious!”

Clarke holds out her arms for her daughter, watching as her mother cleans off her granddaughter before looking up at her own child.

“What are you going to name her?” Abby asks, slowly sliding the baby into the arms of her mother.

There’s a long pause as Clarke coos and smiles at her baby girl.

“I’ve always liked the name Harper, there was a girl in my English class once who had that name,” Clarke doesn’t look up from her daughter’s face.

“It’s a beautiful name, Clarke,” her mother tells her, moving forward to stroke one of the hands that’s cradling the baby.

“I’d also like to name her after dad.” Both women’s breath catch’s at the younger one’s statement. “Harper Dylan,” she whispers to her daughter.

“Sounds like a fighter,” her mother says, wiping the tears from her cheeks. The memory of Jake Dylan Griffin still sends a stab of pain through her heart.

“Oh, she is,” Clarke coos, waving Harper’s tiny little hand back and forth. “Just like her, Grandad and Grandma.”

“Oh, she will not!” Abby pauses for emphasis. “Call me Grandma! That makes me sound old!”

“Well Grandma is old!” Clarke says to Harper. “Yes, she is! Yes, she is!”

Just then guards enter the cell. Without saying a word, they advance on the pair in the bed.

“No, please!” Clarke begs clutching Harper tighter to her chest. She starts flailing and fighting back when the men touch her daughter. “No! No! PLEASE!”

“Gentlemen!” Abby interrupts, the men freeze when they hear her voice. “The baby will be staying with me!”

“But Council Woman….” One of the men starts, “We have orders to t-”

“Your orders can take a trip up the ass of whoever issued them for all I care!” Abby yells, advancing on the guards. “That baby is family, and as such she will stay with me until my daughter is released! Now, I order _you_ to. Get. The. Fuck. _OUT!_ ”

“Ma’am,” the other guard starts, “the baby, can’t stay here, so either we take her and leave, right now. Or you do.”

“Fine.” Abby waits for them to leave. Once they’re gone Abby rushes to her daughter’s side. Clarke is still clutching tight to Harper, shaking her head and begging her mom not to take her. Her mom cries as she apologizes. When Clarke scrunches her eyes at the pain that is tearing through her heart, Abby nods to Jackson. Silently the medical intern moves, unnoticed, to Clarke’s side and pushes the needle into her neck. Clarke is asleep before she even knows what hit her.

Abby is crying as she pull’s Harper out of Clarke’s grip, and clutches her to her chest. Slowly, she bends over and kisses her daughter’s forehead. She lingers for a few seconds before she straightens and leaves her daughters room without a backwards glance.

* * *

No one hears a noise from the cell until the evening’s rec period. Many have passed the door throughout the day. They paused outside and knocked, trying to see if there would be an answer… but none came. Those who hadn’t been close enough to hear the cries of a baby just assumed that the person was either in the infirmary or had died.

However, that evening, whenever everyone was playing chess, or soccer, or even just talking among friends; the unknown prisoner in that mysterious room woke up. She screamed and cried; banging on the door trying to get the attention of her guards. She tore the sheets off of her bed, she trashed everything that she could find, she cursed her mother and the council, but nothing helped with the pain. She had gotten to hold her daughter for all of three minutes before she had been taken from her. Now she would never get to see her daughter again.

After they had returned to their cells, many had heard her cries. Once again, some cared they offered words of support such as, ‘it’ll be okay, you just need to calm down’; and others tried to yell back, telling whoever it was to ‘shut up’ or ‘fucking stop already’. Nothing worked. They had to listen for hours as the girl cried inconsolably, until it appeared that she had finally cried herself to sleep. After that, their night was silent.

When they woke however, it was to the sound of panic and alarm.

* * *

Clarke is roused from her slumber by the sound of her cell door opening. She tries to open her eyes but, due to all of her crying, it feels as if her eyes have been glued shut. She blindly pushes herself out of her bed and stumbles her way towards the noise. She can make out the outline of a person, but that was all. It was pitch black in her room, and the light from outside forces her to squint her eyes and hold her hand in front of her face.

After her eye’s adjust however, she is shocked by what she sees before her. A young woman, whom Clarke had never seen before stands before her. She holds her hands up as a sign of good faith, and it was then that Clarke realizes that she had grabbed the tray that they had delivered her uneaten lunch on that afternoon.

“Hey, calm down Blondie,” the young woman says. “I’m here to help.”

“Who are you?” Clarke asks, lowering the food tray.

“Raven Reyes,” the woman holds out her arm for Clarke to grab. She continues as they shake, “Your mom sent me. We don’t have much time; we need to go.”

“How do I know that my mom sent you? What’s our word?”

“Asparagus,” she woman says frustrated. “Can we go now? Please? I’d really like _not_ getting floated.”

Without waiting for an answer, the brunette grabs Clarke’s hand and pulls her out of her cell. Clarke tries to keep up, but she feels that they both should be honest with themselves. She had given birth a _day_ ago! She should not be running. As soon as they get out of the Skybox, (which was surprisingly easy), Clarke tugs as hard as she can on the other girl’s hand.

“What?” Raven whirls around to face her. Unaware of what was really bothering the blonde. She just watches as the blonde wraps her arms around her midsection and heaves for air.

“I just had a baby,” Clarke says dryly. “Now that we’re out can we please chill it with the running?”

“Oh, right,” Raven says, thoroughly embarrassed. Clarke almost laughs at the blush that she can see spread across the brunette’s cheeks. “Uh, let’s go.”

Clarke willingly follows along in silence. She stops when Ravens stops, holds her breath when Raven holds her breath, and when it’s necessary; she runs when Raven runs. They turn so many corners and hide in so many closets, Clarke has herself convinced that Raven’s gotten them lost. They had been on the move for about twenty minutes when they finally stop outside of an old rusted door.

“Raven, what is this?” Clarke asks, receiving no response.

Instead the brunette knocked on the door in front of her. There was a unique pattern to it, but Clarke couldn’t figure out what it was. Not five seconds later, the door slides open. Standing in front of them were two people, one of which was significantly smaller than the other.

“Oh my god!” Clarke breathes before rushing towards her mother and daughter and flinging her arms around both, being careful not to startle Harper. After getting her fill, she pulls back and looks her mother right in the eye. “Mom? What’s going on?”

“You’re going to the ground Clarke,” Abby tells her daughter. “You, Harper, and Raven are going to the ground.”

“No- no. It’s not safe!” Clarke says, pulling Harper into her arms and slightly backing away from her mother. “It’d be like signing our death warrants! I won’t do that to Harp-”

“Clarke!” Abby interrupts her daughter. “At least down there you have a chance! If she stays up here she’ll be one of the first to die because she _needs_ an oxygen supply to grow and develop. I am giving you and my granddaughter a _chance_! Take it.”

“But how will we get down? How will that be safe for a day old baby?” Clarke asks both her mother and Raven.

“Your mom and I have been working on this since the day she found out you were pregnant. We have a little special made space suit just for her. The collar on it is extra stiff, and the helmet has added cushioning so that her head doesn’t flop around inside of it. We also added extra cushioning to the rest of the suit, and a metal exterior if our landing doesn’t go as planned. We also rigged a special seat for her in the drop ship.” Raven tells Clarke all of this in one breath. She seems excited about the whole prospect.

“I don’t get it,” Clarke starts, looking at Raven. “Why are you coming with us?”

“It’s all a part of our plan,” Abby jumps in. The story is going to be that you and Raven were really good friends before you got arrested, I’ve convinced a few people to vouch for that. She’s been stopping by our unit for months now so that we can sell that I knew her. In the morning, I’m going to the guard and telling them that Harley is missing. We have footage of Raven leaving our unit with her. A friend of Raven’s covered for me somehow with old footage of the halls that I used to get here. Everything is you and Raven. They won’t suspect that I have anything to do with it.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asks uncertainly, gently bouncing a sleeping Harper. “I need you- both- to be certain about this. Because if you’re not someone might get seriously hurt, or worse, one of us might get killed.”

“We’re sure Clarke,” Abby lays a comforting hand Clarke’s shoulder and places her other hand on the back of Harper’s head. “This will work. I promise.”

It’s silent as the girl things about it. Anxiously they await her verdict, if she says no, eight months of hard work will have been for nothing. Finally, after minutes of Clarke pacing, she turns to face her mother and Raven.

“Fine,” she says and Raven let’s out a quiet cheer, careful not to wake Harper, and Abby allows a relieved smile to slip onto her face. At her daughter’s agreement, she rushes forward and pulls her family into a hug.

Things move quickly after that. Before she knows it, Clarke is in a space suit, and she’s watching as her mom gently kisses Harper’s forehead, before slipping on the baby’s custom helmet. In the suit she can barely move her arms, so Abby hands Harper to Raven, who has had more experience wearing the suit, to put in the special seat. Which Clarke now realizes is a car seat from the old world suspended above and between the two seats by rope that has a little give so that Harper won’t be jerked around, but so she’ll move with the pod. God, she hopes this works.

Before she slips on her helmet and gets onto the ship, she watches as her mother approaches her with open arms. Clarke throws herself at her mother, clinging to her for dear life. They squeeze each other tightly until Raven interrupts.

“Abby, it’s time,” she says and Clarke feels Abby’s head nodding against hers.

Abby pulls back and presses a kiss to Clarkes forehead. Clarke can see the tears on her mother’s cheeks and knows that there are some on her cheeks as well. Abby pulls her close one last time, before pulling away and grabbing Raven in a hug as well.

“Thank you,” Abby whispers in a broken voice. “For everything! Thank you!”

“Of course, Abby,” Raven returns the hug with vigor. She wipes her eyes when they both pull away, releasing a wet chuckle as she does so. “Remember, you have nine minutes before launch, and you need to be in your bed asleep by that time alright?”

Abby nods and backs away from the girls, she’s facing them, back to the door.

“May we meet again,” she whispers, the pain of this goodbye tearing through her heart.

“May we meet again,” they both whisper back.

Then in a flash, Abby is gone and the two girls are in their helmets and strapped into the pod. Raven busies herself with flipping various switches and making adjustments. All Clarke can do is stare at her daughter and pray to whatever gods were out there that this would work.

“How old is this thing?” Clarke breaks the silence after minutes of not saying a word.

“Around two hundred years old,” Raven responds. That alone gives Clarke a heart attack.

“ _What_?” Clarke gasps, shaking her head, and second guessing this whole thing. Raven notices and does her best to placate the blonde.

“Don’t worry!” she says, flashing the blonde a smile. “She runs good as new. I’ve been working on her for month’s now; and not to brag but I am the best mechanic the arc has ever seen. So, I promise, this thing is safer than a cockroach when the bombs fell.”

Before Clarke can respond, the lights around the pod begin to flash. And the doors under the pod begin to open.

“Launch,” Raven’s voice fills her head, “in… five… four… three… two… one… zero.” She presses a button and suddenly they’re falling through space.

Harper is screaming, everything from the lights to the noise to the motion upsetting her. Clarke tries to comfort her, but as soon as they reach the Earth’s atmosphere, she too starts to panic. She watches as cracks appear in her helmet. Looking over at Raven Clarke concludes that Ravens helmet is cracking as well. Her heart leaps into her throat when she realizes that the same thing could be happening to Harper. A quick glance shows her that her daughter’s helmet did in fact have a crack, but thankfully it didn’t go all the way through the glass, it was just on the surface.

“Raven!” Clarke yells over the noise in the pod. When she hears the blonde, Raven looks up from her controls and looks Clarke in the eye.

“Don’t worry Princess!” She yells back. “Everything will be fine! It’s just a little turbulence, we’ll be okay!”

“I swear to god if we d-” Clarke’s words are cut off by a loud bang, and Raven yelling. “Raven!” Clarke screams in terror before her world goes black.

* * *

Commander Lexa had been in the process of visiting TonDC when everything happened.

When she was just a second, Anya had taught her that you can’t be a good leader if you don’t know what is going on with the people you lead. You have to understand them. Care for them. You have to be willing to die for them just as they would you. Though she hid it well, Lexa was not in TonDC to _just_ visit her people. Anya was her closest friend, and this was a good excuse to see her.

After she was called to serve her people, Lexa barely got to see her old first, due to the simple fact that most of the clans were at war. Lexa had been so busy building her coalition and piece that she had stopped taking care of her needs. Anya had also taught her that the only way that she could truly take care of her people was if he took care of herself first. She was just as important as her citizens. Since Costia however, Lexa has been neglecting herself.

She realized it one night, after waking up from a terrible nightmare. The dream had shaken her to her very core, and there had been no one to talk to. She was truly alone. She used to have a confidant around every corner, but after she began leading her people… she was alone. She had no one anymore and she knew that if she wanted to continue on as a leader of peace for her people, then she needed to fix herself. She needed to conquer her demons, and she knew of no one better to help her with the job than Anya.

She had been in TonDC for a day and night before she got a chance to really converse with Anya. It was awkward at first. They both stood in the middle of Lexa’s newly erected tent. They just stood there and looked at each other. They hadn’t seen each other for real in years. Finally, Lexa broke, she rushed forward and embraced Anya in a hug, to which the blonde had happily returned. Lexa fought back tears as she pulled away to look at Anya.

“You’re so big now _goufa_ ,” Anya tells her with a proud smile. Lexa can’t help as smile as well.

“It’s good to see you Anya,” she states. She turns and gestures to the table that is in the middle of her tent that is laden with food. “Please, let us sit and en-”

Her words are interrupted by a thunderous crash. In a flash she is running out of her tent and searching for the noise. She sees smoke rising over the tree line not so far away from where the border of TonDC is.

“Heda.” She turns to find Gustus standing right behind her. “We must leave; this may very well be an attempt on your life by the _maunon_.”

“Don’t be ridiculous _Gostos_ ,” Lexa tells him with a shake of her head. “I do not run away from a fight. Anya! Grab three of your men and come with me.”

She takes off towards the plume of smoke listening to Anya shout orders in the back ground. She doesn’t even wait to see who is following her. Her first priority is eliminating whatever threat it may be. She runs through the woods, hopping over rocks and tree roots as she goes. She can hear her men behind her but continues along her way. Whatever had made the noise was farther than she had thought, and she only prayed that whoever caused such a disturbance didn’t get away. She was going to protect her people.

As she got closer she slowed down and motioned for her warriors to do the same. In front of her, next to a creek, was a large, metal contraption. As she got closer she saw lights flashing and heard a loud beeping noise; but over it she could hear the cries of a small child. As soon as she heard that high pitched scream, she dropped her weapons and ran towards apparatus. She froze in place when part of the machine started to open, she expected the noise to get even louder and for something to exit but neither of those things happened. She turned and saw her warriors approaching as well, but she motions for them to get back into the tree line. If this was an attack, she would have the element of surprise.

As she approached, more cautiously this time, she realized that there were two doors and glass was everywhere. She could still hear the sound of a baby crying and that was what spurred her on. Slowly she advanced towards the door and she heard a groan. This groan definitely belonged to someone much older than a small child. Lexa continues forward and as she does so, she steps on a dry twig, causing a loud, clear, _snap!_

“Hello?” Lexa heard the voice call. She doesn’t respond, just continues her approach. “Oh god, Clarke? Clarke can you hear me?” Lexa listens as there is no response. “Oh hell no Griffin! You better wake up! You are not leaving me on this planet alone with a newborn _baby_! Wake the hell up!”

Still there is no response.

“Clarke? Clarke please wake up!”

Lexa gets closer.

“Clarke! _Please!_ Don’t you hear that? Harper needs you right now, you gotta wake up!”

Lexa presses her back to the hot metal of the machine.

“I swear if you’re dead after everything we went through to save you I will kill you Clarke!” Lexa can hear the desperation in the woman’s voice. The crying of the baby is still overpowering every other sound for Lexa. She heard the sound of some kind of clicking and then she watches as something falls out of the machine. “Son of a bitch! God that hurt!”

The woman stands and lifts off the helmet from her head. Lexa can see blood and tears running down the woman’s face. The woman takes a minute to breathe it all in before turning back towards her machine. However, as she turns, she catches sight of a very, very real person standing right next to her. She screams and backs away, tripping over a large rock in the process and falling on her butt.

“What the _fuck_?” the woman yells. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I am Commander Lexa; these are my lands. You are trespassing. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you and whoever is with you right here and right now.” Lexa stands over the woman on the ground, assuming a threatening posture.

“I can give you three reasons if you like,” Raven says. Not knowing that the girl was giving her sass, she nodded her head for her to continue. “Well, one, we didn’t know that there were still people on earth, so sorry, didn’t know that we’d be trespassing when we got here. Two, we come in peace, we don’t want to hurt anybody. And three, and personally I find this one to be the most important; three, if you killed all of us you’d be killing a day old baby girl. Speaking of which….”

Raven stands and holds her hands up in surrender before gesturing to her ship. She waits for Lexa to nod before jogging forward to retrieve the girl. She disappears inside of the thing and Lexa has to move around to keep her eyes on the woman.

“Just a minute Harpster, I gotcha! There we go, atta girl!” Raven reemerges seconds later, this time with a smaller version of her suit in her arms. Lexa watches as the brunette walks towards a grassy area and sets the girl down. The baby is writhing around making it difficult for Raven to take off her suit. Raven starts with Harper’s helmet, sliding it off and supporting the girls head, before unzipping the rest of the suit and gently tugging the girl’s arms and legs out of it with one hand.

Slowly and carefully as though she were holding a bomb, Raven pulls the girl to her chest and starts to rock her. Lexa watches as everything progresses in silence. She doesn’t want to interrupt and upset the baby even more. She hears a thud behind her and whirls around to face the machine in time to hear another girl’s voice yell, “ _Harper!_ ”

“That’s our cue kid,” Raven says rising to her feet and heading back towards her pod to more calls for both her and Harper. “We’re here, Clarke, hold on!”

Lexa can hear from the girl’s voice that she’s crying. She sees someone stumble around the side of the machine and rushes towards the pair, completely oblivious to her presence. The girl pulls off her helmet and drops it to the ground. Once the blonde reaches the brunette and the baby she pulls the child into her embrace and presses a tender kiss to her forehead.

Raven uses it as an opportunity to take off her suit to reveal a red jacket and regular clothes underneath. Clarke looks up and Raven takes Harper back into her arms and allows Clarke to strip herself of her suit as well. Lexa notices that like the girl- Raven, Lexa thinks her name is- Clarke has blood dripping down the side of her face. Only in her case, it’s significantly more than her brunette companion. As soon as she’s done taking off her suit, revealing a dark blue jacket along with jeans and boots underneath, she reaches out for the still crying baby and pulls her in close, beginning to soothe her as best she can.

“Clarke,” Raven tries to grab the attention of the blonde, but she is ignored. Raven looks up at the still imposing Lexa and tries again. “ _Clarke!_ ” she hisses. “We’re not alone.”

Startled the blonde whirls in the direction that Raven is looking. And both women have to hand it to the blonde, she does a really good job at maintaining her composure.

“Hello,” Clarke says. She stays where she is, not wanting to get closer to the strange woman. “I’m Clarke Griffin. Whom might you be?”

Lexa is momentarily stunned by the blonde before her, and she is thankful that Raven takes it upon herself to answer.

“She said that she’s called Commander Lexa,” Raven says with a glint in her eye. “These are her lands and we’re trespassers. She wants to know why she shouldn’t kill us.”

Lexa is suddenly less thankful about the other brunette deciding to answer for her. Before Lexa can say anything however, Clarke says, “Oh, it won’t come to that. We didn’t mean to trespass. Just tell us which way to go and we’ll take our things and leave your lands.” She says all of this in a soft voice, still in the process of soothing the now whimpering child.

“I hardly think that that’ll be necessary,” Lexa tells them, turning towards the woods to motion for her men to show themselves. In doing so she completely misses the fist-bump that is shared between Clarke and Raven. “You are both injured and it wouldn’t be right if we were to turn you away when you’re in need. Lincoln! Nyko!” She calls to the men behind her. “Return to TonDC and bring back three horses. Quickly!”

Clarke and Raven, as well as Lexa watch as two men run back the way that they came. She speaks to her remaining two warriors in trigedasleng. She orders the to inspect the machine that the two girls and baby came out of. Right after she gives the order however, she’s interrupted by clanging coming from the machine behind her. She turns to see Clarke watching the machine, and Raven’s feet sticking out of the door.

“What is she doing?” Lexa asks, immediately on guard. She can hear Anya and Ryder draw their swords, she too makes a move for her sword, but pauses when Clarke turns and throws her a smile.

“Don’t worry, she’s just getting our things. We didn’t know what we would find down here. Plus, Harper needs a diaper change,” Clarke says, giving Harper a little bounce.

“Yeah!” they both hear Raven call to them. “I can smell her from here!”

“You’re not the one holding her Raven! Good god! What was my mother feeding her?” Clarke asks, the question makes Lexa smile.

“She said it was some kind of substitute!” Raven calls back. As they listen to her continue her rummaging, they watch as she tosses large bag after large bag over her shoulder and onto the ground next to the pod. “Aaawww, shit! Clarke, the radio is gone! It must’ve come loose during re-entry…. Well that explains the hole in the window…. Mother fucker!”

Any further complaining is interrupted by the sound of neighing. Clarke whips around to face the noise. Lexa watch’s as a huge smile spreads across the blondes face.

“Raven! Horses!” Clarke calls to her companion. They hear more cussing as Raven tries to stumble her way out of the pod.

“They are here to transport you back to the village,” Lexa tells the duo. Clarke sends her a small smile, never taking her eyes off of the beasts. “The men will follow with your supplies.”

“Thank you Commander,” Clarke says. Before they can make their way towards the horses, Clarke grimaces as she catches another whiff of Harper. “Raven can you get me one of her diapers please?”

Lexa watches as the brunette walks back over to their bags and rifles through one until she produces a clean, white cloth. Raven hands it to the blonde, along with some other scraps of cloth. They both stand aside as Clarke kneels down to change Harper.

“Why are you here?” Lexa turns to see Anya advancing on the group. Raven watch’s as she approaches and is amused to see the brunette’s posture straightens at the sight of the new woman.

“Our home was dying,” Clarke pipes up, Lexa turns to see her bending over and blowing on Harper’s stomach, even though she doesn’t respond. Lexa can feel her stomach clench at the sight of the blonde’s tender smile. Lexa can’t help but feel uncomfortable at the feeling. She can’t afford to feel like this about a girl that she just met. “The life support system is on its last legs; they have roughly six more months of oxygen left until everyone dies…. Or they come up with a solution. After I was arrested to keep their secret; my mother and Raven came up with a plan to save me and Harper. This was it.”

“We didn’t know if the ground would be survivable, but it was better than letting both of them die slowly due to oxygen deprivation. Plus, Abby wasn’t going to let what was left her family die,” Raven says. “It was earth or die. We chose earth.”

“What do you mean ‘chose earth’?” Lexa asks. “Where do you come from?”

“We’re from a space station,” Raven tells her.

“So you’re from the sky?” Anya asks, causing Raven to scoff.

“No,” she says smugly. “We’re fro-”

“Yes,” Clarke interrupts, putting Harper’s pants back on the small girl. “Basically, we’re from the sky.”

Lexa watch’s quietly as Clarke rises to her feet. Clarke cuddles Harper close and pepper’s her face with kisses.

“So where are the girl’s parents?” Anya asks, and Lexa watch’s as Clarke stiffens.

“Her father is dead,” Clarke says. “And h-”

“Clarke’s her mom,” Rave interrupts. “That’s why _her_ mom broke her out of jail.”

“But didn’t you say that the girl was only a day old?” Lexa asks, clearly confused. It doesn’t make sense to her that Clarke would be walking around a day after giving birth. New mother’s in her culture are told to wait a week before going back to everyday activities.

“Yes, yes she is,” Clarke says, raising her eyebrow challengingly. “Got a problem with that?”

“You will speak to the commander with respect!” Anya growls, stepping forward and drawing her sword out of her scabbard threateningly.

“ _Onya!_ ” Lexa growls. “ _Em pleni!_ ”

“Commander sh-” Anya tries.

“I said _enough_!” Lexa interrupts her. “They do not know are ways, and we will _not,_ punish them for that. _Em ste a nomon!_ ”

Reluctantly, Anya puts her sword away and moves back to stand behind Lexa again. They all make their way to the horses as Lexa’s men move to grab their bags. The horse that Clarke approaches is black with white feet and a white diamond in between its eyes. She stands next to the horse and Lexa realizes that the blonde can’t get on the horse with the baby in her hands.

“Would you like me to hold her while you get on?” Lexa asks Clarke. The blonde looks at her skeptically for a long while before she grudgingly hands Harper over and gently lays her in Lexa’s hands. Clarke smiles softly to herself at how tenderly Lexa handles Harper.

“Umm,” Clarke starts, waiting for Lexa to look up. When she does Lexa sees that Clarke is a little sheepish. “I need some help up. I did just give birth yesterday. Soooo….”

Lexa nods in understanding before looking to one of her men, and motions with her head for him to come forward and help Clarke up. Once she’s full adjusted, Clarke reaches her hands out for Harper. Slowly Lexa approaches the horse that Clarke is perched on and oh so slowly raises Harper into her mother’s arms, making sure to support the baby’s head. Clarke smiles as she cuddles her daughter to her chest.

Quickly, Lexa approaches her own horse and hoist’s herself onto her horse.

“So,” Raven starts, “where are we going?”

“I’m going to take you to a village that is close by. After you recover, it is completely up to you what you do and where you go.” Lexa nudges her horse back the way it came and waits for the other horses to follow her lead as they were trained to do.

“Well, just as long as you have food in this said village,” Raven grumbles. Lexa smirks as she watches Anya roll her eyes.

“I second that motion!” Clarke laughs.

She doesn’t know why, but the fact that there are people on the ground isn’t as shocking as she would have thought it would have been. Maybe it’s because she was hit in the head, maybe not. All she knows is that she’s glad that her and Raven aren’t as alone as they thought they would be. She’s glad that they’re going to have help, that they’re not _going_ to have to survive alone. Now she knows that Harper really, _truly_ has a chance. And really?

That’s all that matters to her.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
